nuevo año nueva escuela
by Akane Arwen
Summary: es un universo alterno donde muchas cosas pueden suceder habra peleas, drama, humor, amistad...shikaino sasusaku naruhina y muchos mas.
1. Nuevo año

ya edite los primeros caps. Por que estaban en script asi que espero que gusten mas ademas de que voy a hacer unos cuantos cambios por que no me estaba gustando como iba quedando.

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna

Aclaraciones: en este fic todos tienen una posición economica buena

-bla bla- dialogos

"bal bla" pensamientos

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

**Nuevo año**

**POV Ino**

Me levante por culpa de el sol, mire el reloj y era temprano, hoy tengo mucho que hacer, como es 1° de enero tengo que ver a mis amigas para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes.

En fin, mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y voy a ingresar a 1° semestre de preparatoria soy alguien un poco egocéntrica, orgullosa, arrogante, mimada, honesta, porque estoy admitiendo todo, justa y yo creo que soy comprensiva y una buena amiga.

Hasta ahora mis escuelas han sido de puras jovencitas pero ahora en preparatoria solo hay mixtas así que mis amigas y yo queremos elegir la mas decente para ingresar juntas así que hoy nos pasaremos el día evaluando escuelas, aburrido, pero importante.

Me metí a bañar, me vestí y fui donde se supone estaban mis amigas, llegue a nuestro café favorito, entre y ahí estaban, pedimos de comer y después de platicar un rato nos fuimos.

Y así comenzamos, de escuela en escuela, de rechazo en rechazo, cuando encontramos la escuela mas "normal" ya era hora de comer así que decidimos ir al centro comercial a descansar.

-oigan, ¿que quieren comer?- pregunto mi pelirosada amiga, Sakura.

-no lo se, pero quiero comer- dijo Tenten reposando una mano en su estomago que empezaba a hacer ruidos extraños.

-yo también tengo mucha hambre ¿y tu Hinata?-

- y-yo igual, I-Ino-

-que tal si pedimos unas hamburguesas o unos tacos- sugirió Sakura.

-mejor comida china-

- ayy Tenten tu y tu comida china- suspire- ¿y por que no pizza?

-por q-que no pe-pedimos todo e-eso y luego lo co-compartimos.

-es una gran idea Hinata- le dijo Tenten con una gran sonrisa.

-bien entonces, Hinata por que no te quedas apartando la mesa y las demás vamos por la comida- le sugerí

- cla-claro-

Fuimos por nuestra comida y regresamos repletas, de inmediato comenzamos a comer.

-esto esta muy rico, tu que opinas Hinata- le pregunto Sakura con la boca llena.

- ….

- ¿Hinata, nos escuchas?- dijo Tenten pasándole una mano enfrente de la cara pero nada, no reacciono.

"que estará viendo" – pensé, pero como Hinata no hacia nada decidí averiguar asi que me puse junto a ella y seguí su mirada, no estaba segura si era lo que yo creía lo que estaba viendo- " ¿Hinata? ¿Viendo muchachos? Eso lo hacemos Sakura, Tenten y yo, pero ¿ella?"

- Hinata ¿hay uno en particular?- le pregunte sacándola de su trance

"¿eh? Que me perdí?" pensaban Sakura y Tenten.

-etto s-si el ru-rubio-dijo Hinata tartamudeando. "Es tan guapo"

"entonces si esta viendo a esos muchachos"- solté una risita- "veamos el rubio aahhh ya lo vi, no esta mal se ve que es muy gracioso seria grandioso ser su amiga se ve que te haría sentir mejor si te deprimes"

-ya veo, es lindo Hinata- le dije.

"de que rayos hablan" –se preguntaba Tenten mientras nos volteaba a ver a las dos y luego volteaba a Sakura quien tenia la misma cara que ella.

-oigan inclúyannos- expreso en voz alta la castaña.

Estaba a punto de decirle, cuando uno de los chicos volteo y sonrío de lado, era muy lindo tenia ojos color chocolate y llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta, pero me dio mucha pena así que Hinata y yo volteamos al instante enrojeciéndonos y luego riéndonos por nuestras acciones.

No podíamos dejar de reír, Hinata con su risita angelical y yo con mi risa un poco mas alta, hasta que los gritos de Sakura nos interrumpieron.

-¡¡¡DE QUE RAYOSSS HABLANNN!!!-

-shhhh no grites hace que nos vean mas- dije tratando de sofocar la risa cuando note que todos los chicos de esa mesa volteaban a vernos.

-¿que quien las vea mas? ¡Expliquen!- siguió pidiendo Sakura.

-¿ven a los chi-chicos de allá?– les dijo Hinata.

- Esperen volteen discretamente- les pedí ya que no quería atraer mas atención.

"uuuuhh ya veo, que chico mas sexy el de pelo negro" fue el pensamiento inmediato de Sakura – aja, ¿y que mas?- pregunto volviendo a posar su atención en Hinata.

-pues el ru-rubio se me hizo li-lindo y no po-podía dejar de verlo- termino de explicar la ojiperla.

-¿en serio?, no nos dimos cuenta- le dijo sarcástica Tenten a lo que Hinata se ruborizo y las demás reímos

-y después yo los vi también y uno de ellos volteo y nos sonrío así que dejamos de verlos pero luego todos voltearon a ver y se rieron y en resumen fue vergonzoso- termine por Hinata que aun estaba roja como tomate.

-pues ya olvidemos eso y entremos al cine- dijo Sakura levantándose.

-si veamos una de risa- apoyo Tenten.

-de acuerdo- dije, Hinata asintió.

Nos paramos y al momento de salir del área de comida tuvimos que pasar forzosamente por enfrente de la mesa de los chicos guapos, todas nos íbamos aguantando la risa, ellos solo se nos quedaron viendo cuando pasamos y no fueron nada discretos.

-vieron eso, ellos no disimularon para nada- dije divertida

-fue gracioso ver la cara de Hinata al pasar- dije Tenten riendo mientras Sakura asentia entre risa y risa. Hinata solo bajo la cabeza deprimida.

Nos dirigimos a comprar los boletos para entrar lo antes posible ya estando acomodadas dentro de la sala nos pusimos a platicar de los chicos.

-a mi se me hizo lindo uno de pelo negro..- comencé

"ayy no el mismo que a mi" pensaba Sakura con el cejo fruncido.

-… pero después me pareció mas lindo el que nos vio y sonrío- termine mientras me metía una palomita a la boca.

"uffff que bueno me salve, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si nos gustara el mismo chico" pensó aliviada Sakura mientras decía - pues a mi me encanto ese que dijiste Ino-

-a mi me gusto el de pelo largo y mirada profunda- dijo Tenten a lo cual Hinata dio un respingo.

-Mm e-ese chico es..- comenzó a decir Hinata pero la interrumpí.

- si, te gusto el rubio ¿no? A mi me pareció muy simpat…- no pude terminar por la sorpresa.

- ¿Ino? ¿Y ahora que? –dijo Sakura, todas voltearon a ver hacia donde yo y se llevaron la mima sorpresa.

- son ellos pero que suerte- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

- suerte para ti por que no te vieron viéndolos pero que pena para Hinata y para mi- le dije ya recuperada y viendo intensamente el bote de palomitas.

- e-es cierto- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos "no creo que importe mucho si no les digo quien es el chico que menciono Tenten" pensó.

- nos están viendo- susurro Sakura.

- ¡Oh por Dios!- bufamos todas.

**Continuara**

Espero haya gustado mas y gracias por leer y se agradece algun review (: byeee

Imagino ya saben quien es el chico jejeje


	2. los chicos

Naruto no me pertenece.

-bla bla- dialogos

"bla bla" pensamientos

**Los chicos**

**POV Shikamaru**

-jajaajaja ya vieron eso - dijo Naruto señalando hacia algo en la sala, todos seguimos su dedo y vimos a las mismas chicas que estaban en el área de comida -parece que nos están siguiendo.

- tsk, tonto, ellas estaban antes así que _ellas_ han de creer que_ nosotros_ las estamos siguiendo- le dije a el rubio bobo.

-después de todo no es tan malo son muy bonitas- continuo Naruto.

-hmp, da igual- dijo Sasuke rodando los ojos.

-si da igual solo veamos la película….- dijo Naruto a lo cual todos nos quedamos impresionados.

-… pero sentémonos atrás de ellas- termino a lo que todos bufamos, el chico no cambia.

-si hagamos eso- concordó Neji "la de castaña y la rubia son bonitas"

-Shikamaru ¿no tienes nada que decir?- me pregunto Sasuke.

-problemático, solo ignóralos- "la rubia me agrada tiene bonitos ojos"

"demonios ni siquiera Shikamaru esta de mi lado"- pues ya vamos-

"me sentare atrás de ella" pensé dirigiéndome al asiento detrás de la rubia.

Nos sentamos, quedando junto a mi Naruto que tenia enfrente a una chica de pelo negro azulado y junto a Naruto estaba Sasuke con una pelirosa enfrente "que extraño cabello" pensé, y junto a Sasuke estaba Neji detrás de una castaña. De vez en cuando se escuchaban algunos murmullos de parte de ellas a veces parecía que querían voltear pero no lo hacían, era raro, en eso cuando iba a comenzar la película…

-disculpen las molestias pero todos los boletos se han vendido así que les vamos a pedir que no dejen espacio entre ustedes- dijo un empleado a los de nuestra fila.

-hmp que fastidio-

-relájate Sasuke- le dijo Naruto

-tsk, problemático-

Al lado de mi se sentó una rubia de 4 coletas era bastante bonita, pero no me intereso aunque al parecer esto no era mutuo ya que de vez en cuando ella se me quedaba viendo y era incomodo.

Empezó la película y era bastante graciosa así que escuchábamos frecuentemente las risas de las chicas que teníamos delante a mi me pareció problemático y como tenia sueño me dormí un rato, pero las risas de la rubia de al lado me despertaron ya que parecía que se reía en mi oído, para mi sorpresa, cuando me desperté ella tenia recargada su cabeza en mi hombro así que era natural que la escuchara tan cerca, me aclare la garganta y la chica me volteo a ver.

-al fin despertaste dormilón- dijo la desconocida.

"no por que quisiera, tus chillidos me despertaron y... ¿dormilón? tsk" pensé con fastidio.

-soy Temari ¿y tú?-

-Mm...… soy pedro-

-ooh que interesante y, ¿eres de aquí?-

-shhhh shhhh cállense shhhh- le gente decía.

-creo que quieren silencio- le dije para terminar la charla.

-si tienes razón mejor veamos la película-

-aja-

-uuuuyy Shikamaru que rápido eres, o debería decir pedro- susurro Naruto mientras aguantaba las carcajadas.

-cállate tonto ni se quien es no le voy a dar mi nombre a una loca- le susurre de vuelta.

-como digas jajaja-

Y asi transcurrió la película: Naruto estallando en carcajadas casi por cada palabra que los actores decían, la chica loca sobre mi, Sasuke una que otra vez sonriendo por las escenas graciosas y Neji examinando a la chica que tenia delante.

Transcurrieron las vacaciones y nunca volvimos a ver a esas chicas y al otro dia empezábamos clases, en una preparatoria nueva para colmo. Que problemático.

**Continuara……**

Ahí esta el segundo cap. Espero haya gustado masss aun tengo que cambiar mas u.u pero lo que sea por mi preciado publico y por mi fic.

Gracias a lo pocos que les ha gustado la historia y han dejado reviews


	3. nueva escuela

Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el anterior…. Cuando lei esto me quede asi de o.O wao que horrible XD así que espero haya mejorado

Naruto no me pertenece (u.u triste)

**Nueva escuela**

**POV Ino**

Titititititiiittitit

Era el despertador, el molesto y endemoniado despertador, le pegué un puñetazo y justo como lo esperaba dejo de hacer el molesto sonidito, me levante con toda la emoción del mundo –nótese el sarcasmo- , me metí a bañar y me dispuse a ponerme el uniforme que era una falda, una blusa de manga corta tipo polo para el verano con una corbata y unos tenis , me coloque la corbata aguada alrededor de mi cuello y listo, el uniforme ya habia quedado, ahora tenia que hacer lo mas difícil, mi cabello y los libros. Amarre mi cabello en una coleta alta como de costumbre con un mechón frente a un ojo y baje las escaleras, mire el reloj e iba bien de tiempo, desayune un poco y me fui a la escuela.

Di vuelta en la esquina y ya estaba la frentona de Sakura esperándome.

-¿que hay frentona?-

-nada nuevo cerda-

-pues vamos-

-si, Tenten ya debe de estar esperándonos-

-junto con Hinata, apurémonos si no queremos llegar tarde-

Dimos la vuelta en otra esquina y ahí estaban Tenten y Hinata recargadas sobre un convertible rojo que fue el regalo de los padres de Tenten por sus 16 años –sus padres tienen mucho dinero ya que fabrican armas nuevas para los militares y el gobierno-, Tenten es un año mayor pero por la fecha de su cumpleaños y la entrada al colegio la dejaron en nuestro año.

-chicas, bue-buenos días- nos saludo Hinata

-buenos días, Hinata- le respondimos Sakura y yo con una gran sonrisa.

-vamos bien de tiempo así que nos podemos ir tranquilas y con música a todo volumen- dijo Tenten mientras subía al auto.

-siiiiii!!!!- gritamos mientras Hinata y Sakura subían atrás y yo en el asiento del copiloto.

-real-realmente espero q-que haya un club de b-baile en la es-escuela- dijo Hinata

-y si no lo hay pues la frentona lo arregla ¿verdad?- dije mirando a Sakura.

-si por eso no se preocupen- respondió con un pulgar arriba.

-excelente, pues díganme ¿que canción?- nos pregunto la conductora.

-¡¡¡LOW!!!- gritamos.

-OK- dijo mientras ponía la canción.

Y la música empiezo a tocar y todas empezamos a bailar excepto Tenten que iba manejando ella solo podía mover los brazos y la cabeza, bueno a decir verdad todas estábamos haciendo lo mismo por que íbamos sentadas.

_**Low, low, low, low……**_

Llegamos a la escuela y todos nos voltearon a ver, pero una de nuestras reglas es no bajarse o apagar el auto hasta que la canción hubiera terminado no importa que canción fuera.

Así que nos quedamos adentro moviendo la cabeza y los brazos y cantando por supuesto. La canción acabo pero ninguna quería bajarse aun.

-¿aun faltan 20 minutos que dicen?- dijo Tenten checando su reloj.

-genial, pon la de…- estaba pensando cuando Hinata se adelanto.

-la de Pa que la pases bien d-de arcángel-

-siiiiii- dijimos.

Y comenzó a sonar…. _**a **__**ella no le gusta el reggeton a ella le gusta como canta la sensación**_.

**POV Shikamaru**

-oigan ¿no son esas las chicas del centro comercial?- pregunto Naruto haciendo que todos volteáramos hacia donde el.

-si son ellas, parece que se divierten- dijo Neji en voz de estoico "esa es ¿Hinata?"

-que buena canción- dijo el rubio que comenzaba a bailar.

-Naruto deja de hacer eso, te ves ridículo… hmp dobe-

-¿eh? ¿Que dijiste Teme?- le grito Naruto a Sasuke con un puño en el aire.

-lo que oíste Dobe- se quedaron viendo con ojos asesinos mientras se podía ver las ganas de golpear al otro que tenían.

-problemáticos- dije en un suspiro mientras veía a la rubia bailar.

-esto me alegra el día de verdad- dijo Chouji mientras comía sus papas fritas-es una gran cancion.

-quien es ese ángel de pelo rosa, tiene tanta gracia, es una llama de la juventud en persona- dijo Lee con pequeñas flamitas en sus ojos.

-uuuujuuu que chicas tan bonitas- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa de soy-sexy-y-cualquiera-de-ellas-quisiera-estar-conmigo en el rostro.

-Hn- dijo Shino acomodando sus lentes.

**POV Ino**

La canción ya estaba por terminar así que abrimos las puertas y nos bajamos, pero nos quedamos junto al coche aun escuchando la música, excepto Tenten que tenia que apagar el auto. La canción termino, Tenten apago el auto y fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que éramos el centro de atención –no que no me guste serlo- así que no pudimos evitar comenzar a reir mientras caminábamos llenas de confianza, con Hinata en medio para que se sintiera protegida, para ver la pizarra que indicaba en que salón estábamos.

-veamos chicas, estamos en el salón D- nos informo Tenten.

-bien, entonces vamos- dijo la frente comenzando a caminar.

Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos en medio junto a una ventana, quedamos así: Tenten enfrente de mi las dos junto a la ventana y a la lado de Tenten estaba Hinata y junto a mi estaba Sakura. Cuando llegamos no había nadie así que pudimos elegir con libertad y nos pusimos a platicar.

-Creo haber visto a los chicos del centro comercial allá abajo- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta la pelirosa.

-¿e-en serio? ¿A-al rubio?- pregunto la ojiperla con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-no se, no estoy muy segura de si eran ellos-

-pues yo no voltee a ver a nadie- dijo Tenten.

-yo tampoco- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-pues si eran ellos los vamos a ver en algún momento- dijo Sakura como un hecho.

-¿y si me-mejor apresuramos l-las cosas e in-investigamos?- dijo Hinata subiendo de tono su rubor a uno mas cercano al rojo tomate.

-uuyyy Hinata si que te gusto el rubio, por mi esta bien, lo que sea por Hinata- le dije guiñándole un ojo.

-podemos aprovechar para ver el campus-

-buena idea Tenten, pues vamos- dijo Sakura.

Así que nos paramos, dejamos nuestras cosas y salimos por la puerta por la que habíamos entrado.

**POV Shikamaru**

-aquí es nuestro salón- dijo el rubio hiperactivo.

-¿porque hay 2 puertas?- pregunto Chouji con la boca repleta de papas y viendo con curiosidad ambas puertas.

-para que sea más fácil entrar y salir- le conteste.

-pues entremos- dijo Neji quien ya estaba adentro. "hablando de impacientes" pensé.

En ese preciso momento en que ellos estaban entrando por la puerta de atrás, las chicas estaban saliendo por la puerta de adelante.

-oye Neji tu camioneta es genial- dijo Naruto mientras ponía su mochila en un asiento atrás del de sasuke

Neji y lee tenían el mismo problema que Tenten y estaban un año abajo.

-lo se, le dije a mi prima que si la llevaba a su escuela y no quiso- "ahora que lo pienso no se a que escuela se inscribio"

-¿tú prima?- pregunto Sasuke con una ceja levantada.

"cierto ellos no saben de Hinata jajja aun me acuerdo cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba con ellos en el centro comercial, no me quiso decir el nombre de sus amigas" pensaba Neji

-pues verán yo vivo con mi prima, pero no la conocen por que ustedes nunca salen de mi casa-

La casa de Hinata y Neji y era una mansión de muchas casas dentro de un terreno rodeado por una barda y Hinata vivía en una y Neji en otra.

-aaaahh con razón, en una casa tan grande es normal que casi no se encuentren- dijo Lee

-así es- dijo Neji tomando asiento y Lee al lado de el.

-¿y como es?- pregunto Naruto que estaba merodeando por el salón.

-se las presentare algún día-

-¿no vino a esta escuela?- le pregunto kiba tomando asiento detrás de Naruto mientras Shino tomaba el de detrás de el.

-no lo se, nunca se nos ocurrió hablar de eso- dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

Y así pasaron unos 15 minutos antes de que el profesor entrara, las chicas investigado si los chicos habían entrado en la misma escuela y conociendo el campus y los chicos platicando dentro del salón del día del centro comercial.

**Continuara…**

ahi esta el tercer capitulo que corrijo (aplausos y vítores de fondo) –si, si, lo se gracias-

jajajaja espero esta mas aceptable y que dejen reviews (:

byeee


	4. ¿Rivales?

Naruto no me pertenece.

Advertencias: ninguna por ahora jjeej

**¿Rivales?**

**POV Ino**

Mientras íbamos caminando de regreso al salón de clases no pude evitar ver a una pareja de novios, la chica se veía tan feliz y el chico la miraba como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz; entonces lo recordé, a ese chico que hacia que todos los días me levantara con una gran sonrisa y que cada vez que me hablaba seductoramente hacia que me derritiera, el chico al que le entregue mi corazón en bandeja de plata y que lo tomo entre sus manos y lo destrozo dejando un rastro de dolor en mi alma que aun no sana del todo. Ese chico de ojos inexpresivos, un artista dotado, el que siempre me decía preciosa y el que dejo sin brillo mis ojos azules.

Sai..-susurre para mi misma, mientras que un fuerte ardor recorría mi garganta y el llanto rogaba por salir, pues que rogara lo que quisiera por que yo Ino Yamanaka no iba a dejar que me vieran llorando y menos por algo que ya no valía la pena.

-¿dijiste algo Ino?- me pregunto Sakura no muy segura.

-No frentona, ya alucinas.-le respondí con toda la fuerza que pude reunir en ese momento tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara y funciono.

-Ah creí que si.-dijo dudosa y poso su mirada en mi semblante como tratando de descifrarlo.

-Chicas, apúrense o llegaremos tarde el primer día de clases.- dijo Tenten haciendo que Sakura se olvidara del asunto y que yo diera un suspiro de alivio interno.

-Si.-respondimos todas y apresuramos el paso.

"estoy segura que dijo algo pero es tan testaruda que no va a decir que le pasa" pensaba Sakura cuando estaban llegando al salón.

Llegamos al salón y el sensei aun no entraba, para nuestra fortuna.

-nos sa-salvamos-dijo Hinata.

-si- dije con indiferencia y sin fijarme en nada mas me fui a mi lugar, me senté y me recosté sobre mis brazos en el pupitre escondiendo mi cara, obvio no me iba a permitir llorar pero solo por si acaso.

-¿Hinata?-dijo una voz varonil muy cerca de mi, quise averiguar quien era, pero no levante la cara, aun no me sentía lista.

-primo Neji, que sorpresa, nos toco en el mismo salón- respondió Hinata y se dirigió al chico.

-si, vaya que bueno que te toco con todas tus amigas- dijo el chico con un toque de insinuación en su voz.

-mi nombre es Tenten, mucho gusto- se presento la castaña.

-yo soy Sakura Haruno y ella es…- dijo refiriéndose a mi.

- soy Ino Yamanaka- dije aun con mi cara escondida. En ese momento sentí que todos estaban observándome mis amigas preocupadas y ellos de seguro intrigados, pero no me importo, nada me importaba en ese momento.

-pues yo soy Shikamaru Nara, es un placer conocerlas-. Dijo una voz atrás de mi y en es momento caí en cuenta de que ellos estaban sentados alrededor de nosotras, genial lo que me faltaba, decidí asegurarme de si mis suposiciones eran correctas así que saque la cara lo suficiente para ver pero no como para que vieran. No alcance a ver al Nara porque efectivamente estaba atrás de mi, comencé a mirar a los otros y me di cuenta que eran los mismos del centro comercial, si tuviera mi humor de "siempre" me daría mucha pena pero en estos momentos, como ya he dicho antes, nada me importa.

-yo soy Naruto Uzumaki-dijo un rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo otro fríamente, era un chico de cabello y ojos negro.

-que tal yo soy Chouji Akimichi-dijo un gordito mientras se metia comida en la boca- el es Kiba y su perro Akamaru- dijo el gordito y un chico con dos marcas en las mejillas y de cabello castaño alzo la mano y su perrito ladro-el es Rock Lee- en ese momento un chico de peinado raro y cejas poblados hizo pose de tipo "guau" creí que era ridículo pero simpático-y el es Shino- un tipo con gafas alzo un dedo dando a entender que era el-

-pues es u-un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo Hinata.

-Y dime Hinata ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias a este colegio?- pregunto su primo quien se llamaba Neji o algo así.

-pues es q-que nunca m-me lo preguntaste y tu tam-tampoco dijiste na-nada-

-si, supongo que tienes razón- dijo con resignación el chico de cabello largo.

Mientras yo imploraba que el profesor llegara, ellos seguían hablando trivialidades, entre su platica las buenitas de Sakura y Tenten les dijeron que si no se querían sentar con nosotras en el almuerzo a lo que ellos obviamente accedieron y, de nuevo, genial lo que me faltaba. En eso entro el profesor pidiendo que nos sentáramos, lo cual yo ya estaba haciendo.

-muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su tutor y maestro de ciencias sociales, pero ya que es el primer día vamos a conocernos ¿les parece?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-que tal si mejor nos dice por que llego tan tarde- dijo Naruto desafiante.

-oh eso jejejej es que cuando venia, uno niños necesitaban ayuda con su gatito y pues jjejjee les ayude, eso me entretuvo- respondió rascándose la nuca.

-aja como sea- dijo Kiba – mentiroso- susurro a lo que todos asintieron, incluida yo.

-bueno comencemos, se van a parar al frente, van a decir su nombre y edad y luego regresaran a su asiento ¿entendido?- pregunto el profesor

"genial mi día va mejorando" pensé sarcásticamente.

-Ok comience usted joven- dijo señalando al primo de Hinata-después la chica de atrás y así sucesivamente.

-bien-dijo mientras se paraba.

-no crees que es muy lindo Ino-me pregunto Tenten

-aja muy lindo-le dije para no causar lió.

-mi nombre es Neji Hyuga y tengo 16 años-dijo el chico y volvió a su asiento.

Tenten se paro y repitió lo de hace un momento.

-mi nombre es Tenten y tengo 16 años- y se sentó, me tocaba a mi pero no me pare en seguida de hecho tarde en reaccionar.

-mmm la siguiente- dijo el profesor viendo que aun no me había parado, lo vi con cara de pocos amigos aun sin pararme.

-Ino vas tu, párate- me susurro la frentona, ja como si no supiera que yo sigo.

-si si ya voy- me pare con toda la flojera del mundo y me dirigí al frente de la clase.-mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka y tengo 15 años-dije y regrese a mi asiento cuando me iba a sentar mis ojos se encontraron con los del chico Nara y el había sido el que me había gustado en el centro comercial, tenia sus manos tras la nuca y me sonrió de lado como esa vez y se paro ya que era su turno, yo me senté y lo mire con atención.

-Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y tengo 15 años- dijo el mientras me veía fijamente y regresaba a su asiento.

Yo no pude evitar sentir algo pero los sentimientos que tenia hacia esa otra persona me impedían ver con claridad así que lo deje pasar. Y así pasaron todos los chicos, todos tenia 15 años excepto el Lee, Neji y Tenten.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y nos fuimos todos juntos a la cafetería, tome mi almuerzo y comencé a comerlo. Sin poner mucha atención a la plática.

-¿tu que crees Ino?-pregunto Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ah perdón ¿Qué?-le respondí, sinceramente estaba perdida en mi mundo.

-Cerda no me pusiste atención, ¡¿como osas?!- dijo ella con flamitas en los ojos mientras agitaba un puño al aire.

-jajajajaajaja-me reí, no pude evitarlo. Y cuando me di cuenta todos estaban riendo conmigo.

-eh ¿de que me perdí? ¿De que se ríen?-pregunto la frentona desconcertada.

-jajaj de ti jajaja ay frentona es que a veces te pasas de tonta jajajaj-le dije como pude ya que la risa me lo impedía.

-CERDAAAA como te atreves- dijo aun mas molesta, mientras que los demás continuábamos riéndonos.

Pero en otro lado no todos estaban tan divertidos o al menos no del mismo modo.

-ya vieron a esos chicos de nuevo ingreso, están que arden-dijo una rubia de 4 coletas, muy bonita, ay que admitirlo.

-si, son muy guapos Temari- dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo lacio.

-¿verdad que si? Tayuya- dijo Temari.

-me gusta el chico de cabello castaño largo, el que esta junto al de las cejotas-dijo Tayuya refiriéndose a Neji.

-pues a mi me gusta el de cabello rubio- dijo una chica que llevaba una flor en el cabello mientras señalaba a neji.

-no esta mal Konan, a mi me gusta el de la coleta- dijo Temari viendo a Shikamaru.

-pues a mi me encanto el de cabello negro, pero parece que ya se están divirtiendo con esas- dijo con desprecio una chica de lentes con pelo de color entre betabel y zanahoria.

-eso da igual Karin, nosotras somos mayores y eso a los hombres les encanta-dijo Temari muy confianzuda.-ya van a ver esas niñitas-dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro la rubia.

-uy esto va a ser divertido- dijo la pelirroja ansiosa.

**Continuara…**

Ya todo arreglado, jaja habia puesto la apariencia de Karin mal pero ya lo arregle aunque muchos dicen que tiene el pelo rojo yo dogo que lo tiene como fucsia no se asi que ahi me dicen si saben cual es exactamente su color de cabello ne?

Dejen reviews byyeee


	5. Reto

Ahora la narradora soy yo. Disfrútenlo

Naruto no me pertenece.

Advertencias: mmm lenguaje no muy decente (jejejje)

**Reto**

**POV Normal**

-jajajaja- mientras continuaba riendo aun pensaba en ese estúpido ex –novio al cual aun no había podido olvidar por completo.

-bueno chicos ya es hora, hay que regresar a los salones- dijo lee.

-que aburrido- dijeron Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji al unísono.

-bien vamos- dijeron las chicas, mientras que la rubia aun no se levantaba.

-bien vamos- dijo con desgano Ino.

En otro lugar…

-mira Temari se están yendo- exclamo tayuyá.

-bien la oportunidad perfecta, vamos- dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas, la líder del grupo.

-bien- dijeron las restantes al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los chicos de 1° semestre regresaban a su salón, las chicas del año superior se acercaron y la rubia de cuatro coletas con clara intención de fastidiar se acerco a Ino, y la choco del hombro haciendo que tirara su bandeja.

_Crashh!!_, sonaron las cosas de la bandeja de Ino al chocar con el suelo, los amigas de Ino y los chicos recién conocidos voltearon al escuchar el sonido, los chicos vieron a las dos rubias y notaron que la bandeja en el suelo era de Ino, las amigas de de la menor no pudieron evitar poner cara de horror mientras que los chicos las miraban intrigados.

-ay no, ay no- dijo Hinata visiblemente alterada, dejando el tartamudeo de lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Naruto al ver la reacción de la peliazul.

-dios mío, tan pronto y ya comenzaron los problemas- dijo Tenten con desgano en su voz.

- y va a ser peor con Ino en ese humor, dudo que la controlemos, solo hay que evitar que pase a mayores- dijo la pelirrosa resignada.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- preguntaron los chicos ya en verdad intrigados.

-verán, Ino no es una persona con la cual quieras meterte, cada una de nosotras, se podría decir, tiene carácter explosivo, incluso Hinata cuando en verdad se harta-comenzó a explicar Sakura- pero aparte de mi la mas explosiva es Ino y mas cuando no se encuentra de buen humor y hoy claramente no lo esta, así que se va a poner como loca-dijo suspirando y poniéndose atrás de Ino, acto seguido Hinata y Tenten hicieron lo mismo, esperando lo inevitable y rogando por que su amiga se controlara.

-oops, lo siento tanto, no era mi intención- dijo Temari dejando en claro que todo había sido a propósito haciendo que Ino, quien mantenía la cabeza baja viendo la charola en el suelo y los puños fuertemente apretados, enfureciera mas, sus amigas notaron eso asi que se miraron entre ellas, asintieron y sujetaron a Ino, Sakura desde atrás y Tenten y Hinata de cada brazo.

-no creen que exageran al agarrarla a- comenzó a decir Neji pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de Ino.

-¿CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA? ACASO ESTAS CIEGA O ERES TONTA, OOPS LO SIENTO NO ERA MI INTENCION-dijo la rubia imitando a Temari- SI CLAROOO COMO SI ALGUIEN TE CREYERA ESO- mientras mas hablaba se mostraba mas furiosa y le era mas difícil a sus amigas sujetarla, todos miraban con cara de espanto a la rubia-SI LO QUE QUIERES SON PROBLEMAS PUES LOS ENCONTRASTE, POR QUE HOY FUE UN MAL DIA PARA MOLESTARME PORQUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR, JODER, PERO TU NO VALES NI MI TIEMPO, ASI QUE ESFUMATE Y SI ME VUELVES A MOLESTAR A MI O A MIS AMIGAS TE JURO QUE NO TE SALES CON UN SIMPLE GRITO, SI QUIERES ALGO CON NOSOTRAS DILO DE FRENTE NO VENGAS CON ESTAS ESTUPIDECES DE CHOCAR CON ALGUIEN Y HACERTE LA INOCENTE, ASI QUE HABLA- ante esto la rubia espero que la chica que tenia enfrente hablara pero lo cierto es que todos estaban mudos de asombro, la rubia de cuatro coletas estaba impactada pero lo disimulo bien.-QUE HABLES CON UN CARAJO-y espero de nuevo.

-pues si, si quiero algo contigo y tus amiguitas- dijo finalmente la rubia.- lo que quiero es que desaparezcan de esta escuela o que se hagan las invisibles pues su presencia nos molesta.- finalizo con una sonrisa altanera.

- jajjajaj me importa un carajo si les molesta o no- ahora hablo Sakura, poniéndose al lado de Ino, dejando de sujetarla, pues la habian encendido a ella también.

-créeme niña no quieres problemas, por que se la van a ver muy mal, oyeron- dijo la rubia del otro grupo con un tono amenazante pero que no inmuto a ninguna de las 4 chicas, mientras eso sucedía, los chicos miraban asombrados y sin darse cuenta la cafetería volvió a llenarse y todos hacían circulo alrededor de las chicas.

-¿a si? Tu ¿y cuantas mas?- dijo Tenten dando a entender que no las intimidaban.

-mejor váyanse antes de que haya problemas de verdad- quien hablo fue Hinata dejando en claro que cuando se metían con ella o sus amigas explotaba tal cual lo había dicho Sakura.

-jajaja pobres estúpidas de mierda, ustedes creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, pues joder que no, aquí ustedes son escoria, muy por debajo de nosotras.- dijo Tayuyá altaneramente.

-jajajajaa no me digas ¿escoria? Jajajaja ¿y tu que eres? ¿Una prostituta? O no, ni eso, mínimo a ellas les pagan- dijo Sakura, mientras que todas sus amigas ya estaban en línea junto a Ino a quien ya habían soltado.

-MALDITA HIJA DE P..-comenzó a decir Tayuya pero fue interrumpida por el brazo de Temari, indicándole que se callara.

-vaya, vaya, parece que ustedes son suicidas- dijo Karin involucrándose en la pelea.

-¿y tu eres?- dijo Tenten con obvio sarcasmo.

-tu dueña, pe-rri-ta- dijo Karin en respuesta.

-ya es todo me harte- dijo Tenten quien comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente a Karin pero una mano que sujetaba firmemente su hombro la detuvo, se giro para ver quien era y era Ino.

-tranquila Ten no vale la pena- dijo Ino con un tono de voz presumido al igual que su sonrisa.-hay otras maneras de arreglar este tipo de cosas, por que al parecer ustedes no nos van a dejar en paz- finalizo notoriamente mas tranquila.

-estas en lo correcto niña, tal vez podamos arreglarlo con una competencia- dijo Temari, volteando a ver a Ino y luego guiñándole el ojo a Shikamaru -quien ella aun creía era Pedro-.

-ah! Así que es por eso, jajajaj pues no creo que logres nada, pero si quieres intentar, ¿de que tipo de competencia hablas?- dijo Ino confiada, al haber visto el gesto de Temari hacia Shikamaru se había dado cuenta que era lo que querían estas chicas.

-déjame consultar con mis chicas-dijo Temari dando vuelta para hacer un circulo con sus amigas, a lo que las demás hicieron lo mismo

En el circulo de Ino, Sakura, Hinata y Tenten.

-Ino, ¿a que te referías con lo de que era por eso?-dijo Tenten

-acaso no te diste cuenta, ellas iniciaron esto porque les gustan los chicos-respondió Ino.

-tiene sentido- dijo Sakura.

-y que vamos a hacer, ¿vamos a aceptar su reto?- pregunto Hinata.

-pues yo digo que si, nos quisieron dejar como tontas, ¿por que no humillarlas a ellas?-dijo Tenten.

-estoy de acuerdo con Tenten, han herido nuestro orgullo-concordó Ino.

-si es cierto, además será divertido hacerlas morder el polvo-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-pues un poco de competencia no hace daño- dijo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente.

-excelente, ya que estamos de acuerdo solo hay que ver que tipo de reto es- dijo Ino rompiendo el circulo.

En el círculo de Temari

-esas locas tienen que perder, como se atrevieron a enfrentarnos- dijo Konan al fin diciendo algo sobre el asunto.

-pues hay que ponérselas difícil-dijo Karin.

-que tal quien gane el concurso de talentos de la escuela- dijo Tayuyá.

-si eso esta bien, después de todo nosotras lo hemos ganado siempre va a ser muy fácil- dijo Temari- bien, entonces esta decidido, será del concurso -y rompieron el circulo.

-ya decidimos que reto- dijo Temari rompiendo el silencio, prácticamente toda la escuela estaba alrededor de las chicas y todos miraban expectantes esperando oír el desafío, era un milagro que los maestros no hubieran llegado aun.

-¿y? ¿Cuál es?- dijo Ino con exasperación

-Dentro de unas semanas va a haber un concurso de talentos, veremos quien gana el trofeo y el respeto- dijo Temari con tono altanero y una sonrisa confianzuda.

-jajajajajajajajaj- las chicas rompieron a reír, se les hacia absurdo el reto, creyeron que iba a ser mas difícil.

-¿de que se ríen?- pregunto Konan molesta.

-¿en serio? jajaja ¿ese es el reto? jajaj- dijo Sakura entrecortada por la risa.

-si así es, pero yo que ustedes no reiría tanto, tenemos fama y hemos ganado ese concurso muchas veces- dijo Karin con presunción.

Las chicas se miraron entre si y asintieron, definitivamente seria un pan comido.

-bien estamos de acuerdo y aceptamos- dicho esto Ino estrecho su mano con la de Temari, ambas mirándose desafiantes, mientras que Sakura, Hinata y Tenten tenían una gran sonrisa en su rostro, en ese momento alguien grito…

-¡¡¡vienen maestros!!!- dicho esto todo el mundo se apresuro a la salida.

-en el concurso de talentos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Temari soltando la mano de Ino.

-de acuerdo- dijeron decididas todas al unísono.

**Continuara…**

**Uyyy gritos pelea y desafios **

**Estuvo bueno (:**


	6. Conociendonos

Naruto no me pertenece

Esta en POV normal

**Conociéndonos**

Después de eso todos fueron a su salón. Y ya una vez dentro y sentados se dieron cuenta que su profesor aun no llegaba.

-woaw en serio no sabia que tuvieran ese carácter- dijo Naruto.

-si, y al parecer tu ya te sientes mejor ¿no, Ino?- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa haciendo que algo en ella se agitara.

-jajaj si ya me siento mucho mejor realmente estoy ansiosa-respondió la rubia.

-si- dijeron el resto de las chicas.

- me parece tonta, la razón por la que se metieron con nosotras- dijo Tenten pensativa.

-si es patético- dijo Ino.

-¿a que razón se refieren?- pregunto Sasuke.

-pues, ¿notaron cuando Temari volteo a ver a Shikamaru y le guiño el ojo?- pregunto Ino a lo cual todos asintieron- pues las demás voltearon a verlos también.

-¿a nosotros?- interrumpió Naruto.

-si eso fue lo que note y entonces la respuesta se hizo obvia, a ellas les gustaron ustedes y creen que nosotras somos un obstáculo para llegar a ustedes- finalizo Ino, al terminar de decir esto todas rieron, los chicos tenían un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

- lo cual no es cierto- dijo Tenten matando la esperanza que se había formando en ellos.

-¿y por que aceptaron el reto?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-porque ellas no sabían que nosotras no tenemos nada con ustedes y a nosotras se nos hizo muy divertido para empezar la escuela- dijo Sakura risueña a lo que todas asintieron también con una sonrisa. A todos los muchachos les salió una gotita estilo anime.

-¿en serio aceptaron por diversión?-pregunto Neji a lo que en respuesta ellas asintieron.

-yahuuu! Esa es la actitud-dijo Kiba chocando los cinco con Naruto.

- si, que muerdan el polvo- dijo el rubio.

-pero las oyeron, ellas dijeron que tenían fama- dijo Chouji.

-si, pero no son las únicas- respondió Tenten.

-además es para que no se metan con nosotras, y para que no se crean las reinas de la escuela- dijo en voz baja Hinata.

-asi se habla Hinata, tenemos dos semanas para que muerdan el polvo y para enseñarles que con las kunoichi girls no hay que meterse-dijo Ino entusiasmada.

-¡si!-dijeron las demás.

-¿las kunoichi girls?- pregunto lee.

-si es el nombre de nuestra banda- dijo Sakura.

-¿tienen una banda?-pregunto Naruto en respuesta todas asintieron.

Y así continuaron platicando hasta que la profesora apareció.

-muy bien gusanos cállense y siéntense-dijo la nueva maestra tomando control del salón- mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi y seré su maestra de biología ahora síganme- dijo mientras salía del salón.

Subieron unas escaleras hasta que llegaron al laboratorio, ahí la maestra les indico que se pusieran al frente que les iba a indicar como se trabajaba.

-muy bien, nuestras clases serán siempre aquí arriba en el laboratorio asi que aquí los voy a estar esperando, ahora, trabajaran por parejas- todos comenzaron a murmura para elegir su pareja- no se emocionen que yo las voy a elegir- se escucho un aaaaa general- cuando les diga quien será su pareja, ambos pasaran al frente, tomaran las batas que les voy a dar, revisaran si su nombre esta correcto y se sentaran donde les indique, ¿entendido?-termino la profesora.

-entendido- dijeron todos.

-bien comencemos, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha- ambos pasaron, tomaron sus batas y se sentaron en las primeras sillas.

-Hinata hyugga y Naruto Uzumaki- repitieron el acto y se sentaron atrás de Sasuke y Sakura.

- Tenten y Neji Hyugga – y al igual se sentaron atrás del rubio y de la ojiblanca.

-Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara- e hicieron lo mismo que sus amigos y se sentaron atrás de ellos.

Y así continuo la profesora hasta que todos tuvieron pareja, una vez que todos estuvieron sentados la maestra decidió darles la hora libre para que se conocieran ya que iban a pasar todo el año juntos y era mejor que se llevaran bien.

-pues yo me llamo Shikamaru y lo que mas me gusta es no hacer nada que sea problemático y mirar las nubes- dijo el chico de mirada azabache a su rubia compañera quien lo veía con ojos de reproche, ante esto el solo pudo colocar sus manos sobre su nuca y preguntar-¿y a ti que te gusta hacer?.

-mmm-dijo aun no muy convencida por lo vago que se le hacia su compañero- pues me llamo Ino y me gustan mucho las flores, cantar y tocar la guitarra- finalizo con una sonrisa la ojiazul.

-¿y dime, recuerdas el incidente de el centro comercial?- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa picarona, a lo que Ino respondió con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas, ella había rogado por que el no se acordara.

-pues, mm, si-dijo Ino riendo nerviosamente-esperaba que no te acordaras fue vergonzoso.

-para ustedes- dijo soltando una risita divertida- realmente nos dieron risa.

-¡¿a que te refieres con eso?!-dijo Ino claramente molesta por el comentario de Shikamaru.

-eh pues a que se veían graciosas, tu sabes, desesperadas- dijo el azabache tratando de componer las cosas pero las empeoraba aun mas, haciendo que Ino le pegara en el brazo, y su apariencia frágil no tenia nada que ver con su fuerza.

-ouch…¿ y eso por que fue? –dijo Shikamaru sobándose el brazo golpeado.

-por decirnos desesperadas, calientes y arrastradas- dijo con mucho enfado la rubia.

- yo no dije eso- dijo Shikamaru defendiéndose.

-pero lo insinuaste Shika- finalizo la chica cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho y cerrando los ojos como muestra de indignación, esperando por parte de él alguna objeción, pero esta nunca llego asi que volteo a ver el chico a su lado y se encontró con sus ojos un poco mas abiertos de lo normal y su boca levemente entreabierta.

-¿Qué dijiste, Ino?- pregunto el chico un poco dudoso.

-que lo habías insinuado- respondió la chica con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-no, toda la frase.-dijo el ansioso a que la chica le respondiera, haciendo que ella se desconcertara aun mas.

-creo que dije…- dijo tratando de recordar la frase de hace un momento- pero lo insinuaste Shika, creo que fue así, ¿que tiene eso?- dijo la chica para saber que era lo que le molestaba al moreno.

-me llamaste Shika- concluyo el azabache mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

-oh perdón, no sabia que te molestara es que tu nombre es algo largo y pues pensé abreviarlo y no suena tan mal, pero si te molesta ya no te llamo mas asi- dijo la rubia tratando de disculparse.

-no no te preocupes de hecho me agrada como suena- dijo esbozando una sonrisa tierna.

-bueno entonces, dime Shika, que tienes tu con esa rubia teñida de 4 coletas, eh?- dijo Ino pícaramente mientras movía sus cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocando que Shikamaru se ruborizara.

-eh, yo no tengo nada con ella- dijo el rascando su nuca.

-entonces, ¿Por qué parece que ella esta muy interesada en ti?- dijo con la rubia con notaria curiosidad.

-pues es que, el día del centro comercial…- Ino asintió para que continuara- pues ese día en el cine ella se sentó junto a mi en el cine y se me comenzó a insinuar y pues yo no le preste atención-

-si, incluso le dijo que se llamaba pedro- dijo Naruto y estallo en carcajadas.

-¿eh? ¿Naruto a que hora llegaste?- pregunto Shikamaru confundido.

-pues ya termino la clase pero ustedes no se habían parado así que vine por ustedes, los demás nos están esperando afuera.-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-pedro- dijo Ino para luego estallar en carcajadas con Naruto como acompañante.

-si fue muy gracioso- dijo Naruto parando la risa.

-pobre loca y cree que tiene oportunidad contigo y ni siquiera sabe tu nombre verdadero- dijo también tranquilizándose Ino.

-bueno, ya no importa, vamos que nos están esperando- dijo Shikamaru parando la conversación.

-de acuerdo, pedro- dijo Ino enfatizando la ultima palabra y riendo de nuevo junto con Naruto.

-oigan chicas, ¿Dónde ensayaremos? – pregunto Tenten.

-pues en mi casa si quieren, además ahí están los instrumentos- dijo Hinata.

-bien entonces saliendo nos vamos a tu casa Hinata, si te parece- pregunto Sakura.

-si, esta bien- respondió Hinata.

Mientras las chicas se ponían de acuerdo, los chicos, quienes se mostraban muy interesados al oír que seria en casa de Hinata, no dudaron en decirle a Neji que por que no iban a su casa a pasar el rato, a lo que Neji respondió que si.

-bien entonces a casa de Hinata- dijeron las chicas.

-a casa de Neji- dijeron los chicos.

**Continuara****….**


	7. Diversion

**disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece **

**adevertencias: no hay ninguna **

**disfruten ...**

* * *

**Diversión**

_**Las chicas **_

Ya en casa de Hinata todas fueron directamente a su cuarto, sin embargo no sabían que ciertos muchachos estaban en la misma residencia con el propósito de espiarlas. Entraron al cuarto de Hinata y comenzaron a ponerse de acuerdo para sacar la canción para el reto. Cada una tenía una tenia alguna canción así que decidieron practicarlas todas a ver cual quedaba mejor. Las canciones que eligieron fueron:

Memorama de Allison (Ino)

Take me away de Lindsay Lohan (Tenten)

Girls wanna have fun de Miley Cyrus (Sakura)

Kiss me de Sixpence None The Richer (Hinata)

Decidieron comenzar por la de Sakura, así que Tenten comenzó a marcar ritmo mientras Sakura la seguía con la guitarra- ya que no quería cantar y se sabía esa canción en guitarra-, Hinata con el bajo como remplazo mientras Ino comenzaba a cantar y a moverse con el ritmo y mientras mas avanzaba la canción mas se liberaban las chicas y saltaban, movían la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, en fin lo que hace un "roquero".

_I come home_

_In the morning light_

_My mother says_

_When you gonna live_

_Your life right_

_Oh mother dear_

_We're not_

_The fortunate ones_

_And girls_

_They wanna have fun_

_Oh girls_

_Just wanna have fun_

_The phone rings_

_In the middle of the night_

_My father yells_

_What you gonna do_

_With your life_

_Oh, daddy dear you know_

_You're still number one_

_But girls_

_They wanna have fun_

_Oh girls just wanna have_

**Los chicos.**

Al igual que las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Neji pero no habían entrado aun cuando escucharon música muy fuerte y al parecer venia de donde estaban todas sus amigas, ninguno de ellos pudo resistirse la curiosidad y se apresuraron al cuarto de Hinata, al llegar se metieron a la salita ya que Neji supuso que ellas estarían en "el cuarto de estar" y ahí se asomaron para encontrarse con la imagen de Ino con micrófono en mano al lado de Sakura quien estaba tocando la guitarra mientras que Hinata tocaba el bajo y Tenten tocaba como poseída la batería, realmente sonaban muy bien, no bromeaban las chicas cuando dijeron que tenían fama, ellas eran realmente buenas y los chicos no podían evitar verlas con adoración, obviamente cada uno enfocando su atención en una chica en particular y así continuaron viéndolas tocar después de esa canción vino otra donde Ino y Sakura cambiaron posiciones al parecer Ino tenia mas maestría en la guitarra y esta canción requería mas y Sakura no cantaba nada mal al parecer esta canción era la favorita de Tenten ya que lo estaba disfrutando mas, de repente vino un solo de guitarra y vaya! Ino tenía talento con la guitarra después vino otra donde Ino cantaba con un gran sentimiento mientras Sakura volvía a la guitarra y esta canción era en español, era muy buena y los chicos la disfrutaron. Pero al llegar a la cuarta interpretación comenzaron a decidir quien haría quien.

**Las chicas y los chicos.**

-Pues, yo toco la batería pero no tan bien como Tenten- dijo Ino _¿cuantos instrumentos toca esta chica?_ Pensaron los chicos

-Si, yo prefiero quedarme en la batería-

-Hinata ¿por que no cantas? Y así Sakura toca el bajo y yo la guitarra-continuo la rubia

-No, yo no puedo cantar además en esa canción no se utiliza casi el bajo por que mejor no se queda Sakura en la guitarra y yo en el teclado y tu cantas Ino-

-Esta bien- dijo asintiendo la rubia- ¿que opinas frente? – la aludida solo asintió.

-Hey! Tengo una idea- dijo de repente Ino- ¿que les parece si esta canción se la dedicamos a los chicos? Eso enojaría mucho a las arpías y al final de la canción podemos darles un beso en la mejilla o algo.

-Es una buena idea cerda- apoyo Sakura

-¿Pero no deberían de besarnos ellos? Es decir, la canción dice bésame después de todo- inquirió Tenten.

-Ay! Pues como sea, pero entendieron la idea no? Tal vez podríamos ensayar con ellos o algo- todas asintieron

Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke y Neji estaban emocionados por que ellas los tendrían que incluir y tenían que admitir que las chicas les gustaban y si pasaban mas tiempo con ellas ¡mejor! Y besos ¡excelente!

-Pues ya esta todo listo- dijo Hinata colocando el teclado.

-Pues, ¿empezamos?-sugirió Tenten; Ino y Sakura asintieron.

_Kiss me__, out of the bearded barley.  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me. __So kiss me_

Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
Swing me upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me.

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling.

-OK, eso sonó increíble -dijo Tenten sonando sus baquetas.

-Si, cantaste muy bonito Ino- dijo la pelirosa.

Y así continuaron la mayor parte de la tarde mientra los chicos observaban impresionados el gran talento que tenían las chicas. Terminaron de tocar y decidieron hacer otra cosa.

-¡juguemos cartas!- dijo Sakura.

-¡si!- respondieron todas.

-esperen, no encuentro las cartas- dijo Hinata mientras abría cajones.

-¿no las tendrá tu primo?-pregunto Ino.

-tal vez, vayamos a preguntarle- dijo Hinata, todas asintieron y se pararon.

Se dirigían a la salita para salir del cuarto mientra que los chicos iban a toda velocidad al cuarto de Neji donde se supone deberían de estar, prendieron los videojuegos y comenzaron a aparentar que eso habían estado haciendo.

15 minutos más tarde se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta; Neji dijo "adelante" y las chicas entraron, todas se quedaron con cara de asombro al ver a los chicos ahí.

-¿ustedes? ¿Aquí?-dijo Tenten.

-primo por que no me dijiste que tenías invitados- susurro Hinata.

-tu tampoco me dijiste nada- respondió Neji refiriéndose a las chicas.

-¡ohh! Shika ¿puedo jugar?-grito Ino al ver al Nara, quien estaba jugando un videojuego de carreras el moreno asintió y le indico que se acercara; la rubia se sentó junto a el y comenzaron a competir, ciertamente eran muy buenos y se estaban divirtiendo.

Mientras Neji y Tenten habían comenzado a jugar box virtual; Sasuke y Sakura jugaban hockey aéreo y Naruto y Hinata estaban teniendo una competencia en un juego de baile.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**otro editado YAY!! acabo de ver el Kakashi Gaiden T.T esta super triste ... obito!!! **

**espero les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben los reviews son bienvenidos **


	8. Venganza

**mm disclaimer: naruto No me pertenece**

**advertencias: un poco de OCC **

**sin mas que añadir ...**

**

* * *

**

**Venganza**

La semana había transcurrido sin incidentes con las chicas de grado más alto. La rutina de las chicas estaba prácticamente terminada y aun tenían una semana de sobra. Muchos sucesos se acercaban, buenos y malos, y las chicas ya no habían salido a divertirse solo se veían para ensayar o hacer tarea, su vida se estaba haciendo monótona y eso era simplemente espeluznante; así que decidieron hacer una pijamada, con películas de terror, maquillaje, chismes y pues, todo lo que se hace en las pijamadas. Hinata insistió en que fuera en su casa, aunque las chicas decían que siempre era ahí y que sentían que abusaban de ella, la ojiperla gano por decir que era lo más conveniente en cuanto a comodidad ya que tenia la sala idónea para ver películas y el cuarto mas espacioso donde todas pudieran dormir a gusto.

Neji, después de que Tenten le contara de la pijamada, decidió invitar a los chicos también, ya que todos habían concluido que las chicas eran en verdad agradables y que después de haberlas conocido un poco mas querían volverse mas que sus amigos, a Neji no le agradaba la idea de Naruto tras su prima pero Naruto era el mas inocente, lo prefería mil veces mas que a Kiba, quien era un mujeriego, o Sasuke, que cuando mostraba interés por algo se apasionaba en demasía.

Mientras en las escuela…

-Muy bien chicos, les voy a explicar como va a ser la prueba semestral- exclamo Kurenai, la maestra de Literatura.-Consistirá en una representación teatral del libro que se les asigné y dependiendo del enfoque de la obra, la naturalidad y el realismo con el que se expresen será su calificación.

-¿Maestra?- pregunto Sakura- ¿usted formara los equipos o los haremos nosotros?

-Ustedes lo harán- respondió- ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Si-dijo perezosamente Shikamaru- ¿Todos tienen que actuar en la obra? O se puede solo hacer escenografía, por ejemplo

-Que bueno que lo preguntas Shikamaru, todos deberán de actuar en la obra y no solo con acto de presencia, deberán decir algún dialogo.

-Tsk, pro-ble-ma-ti-co- dijo Shikamaru separando la palabra en silabas para mostrar su fastidio.

-Bueno eso es todo- continuo la maestra- les entregare sus libros dentro de un tiempo y cuando lo haga espero que ya tengan sus equipos listos- concluyo saliendo del salón, inmediatamente la campana sonó indicando que era hora del almuerzo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a su mesa habitual, charlaban amenamente, mientras reían y algunos refunfuñaban por recuerdos vergonzosos.

-Hola Pedro- dijo una voz tras de Shikamaru, todos voltearon a ver quien era e Ino que estaba junto a Shikamaru y Naruto que se encontraba frente a Ino, no pudieron evitar soltarse a carcajadas. Todos los de la mesa los miraban extrañados mientras que la rubia de cuatro coletas siguió tratando de seducir a "Pedro".

-Como sea, Pedro, ¿me preguntaba si no querías salir este sábado conmigo?- dijo Temari con voz seductora a lo que los dos rubios de ojos azules soltaron otra carcajada por la manera en que decía Pedro, y ni siquiera era el nombre verdadero de Shika.

El moreno no sabía que hacer, y las risas de los rubios no ayudaban en nada, fue cuando decidió que obtendría la venganza y con la voz más tranquila e indiferente dijo…

-Lo siento, ya tengo planes- dijo viendo a Temari, acto seguido volteo a ver a la rubia a su lado- Voy a salir con Ino.

La Yamanaka, que se estaba secando algunas lagrimillas por la risa, se quedo atónita ante lo dicho por Shika y, girando la cabeza como robot que necesita aceite, fijo su vista en el Nara, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. No solo ella se quedo muda sino todos los de la mesa. Naruto paro su risa en seco, Hinata se sonrojo, Sasuke alzo una ceja, Neji dejo de comer, Tenten abrió la boca en una perfecta "o", ¡Chouji dejo caer una papita!, Kiba y Lee casi se quedan sin ojos de tan impresionados que estaban y Shino se mostraba indiferente pero había una leve arruguita entre sus cejas que mostraba su asombro.

-¿Que yo que?- dijo Ino con notable nerviosismo.

-¿Que? ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- dijo el Nara fingiendo asombro- dijimos que íbamos a salir Naruto y Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke, Neji y Tenten y tu y yo, en verdad ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

Todos los que estaban en la mesa respondieron con un sonoro ¡¿Que?! Mientras que algunos que estaban bebiendo agua la escupieron al igual que los que estaban comiendo. Chouji y Kiba estaban que morían de la risa por ver las caras horrorizadas de sus amigos y amigas.

-¿Que dices que dijiste?- dijo Naruto quien tenia a lado a una Hinata estilo tomate.

-Si no van a salir con ellas, pueden salir con nosotras- dijo Konan guiñando un ojo.

-¡No!, es cierto, quedamos con ellas- dijo Naruto tratando de zafarse de Karin.

-¿ustedes también?- pregunto Tayuya refiriéndose a Sasuke y Neji quienes enseguida siguieron la corriente.

-¡Si! ¡Si! es cierto- dijeron a coro los dos chicos.

Todas las chicas tenían las mejillas en diferentes gamas de rojos, pero estaban felices, tenían que admitirlo. Una vez que Temari y sus amigas se fueron Ino decidió que era hora de golpear a cierto cabeza de piña, uno muy guapo por cierto.

-¡Shika! ¡¿Que fue eso?!

-Eso, fue la venganza- respondió con una sonrisa macabra.

**Continuara …**

* * *

**les dije que habia OCC lo siento T.T pero era necesario **

**reviews bienvenidos :)**


	9. Preparativos

**este casi no necesito que lo editara **

**disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece (pero eso ya lo saben)**

**advertencias: nop, ninguna **

* * *

**Preparativos**

Después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería, todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ver el día y lugar de las citas, decidieron que estaría bien ir el sábado al parque de diversiones.

_**En el centro comercial, las chicas.**_

-Estoy nerviosa- dijo Hinata a sus compañeras, quienes se encontraban viendo unas faldas.

-No te preocupes el conjunto que elegiste queda muy bien para la cita- respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa y un pulgar levantado en señal de aprobación.

-Ay cerda, no creo que Hinata se refiriera a eso sino que esta nerviosa por la cita en sí no por la ropa que va a usar.-le dijo Sakura a Ino con cara de fastidio.

-Pues en ese caso- intercedió Tenten- no tienes porque estar nerviosa por que todas vamos a estar ahí.

-Gracias chicas- respondió Hinata mas calmada.

-Bien ahora paguemos esto y vayamos a mi casa a dejar la ropa para que mañana que vayan a maquillarse y peinarse ya este ahí todo- sugirió Ino mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora.

-Si- respondieron las demás al unísono.

En casa de Sasuke, los chicos.

-Vaya, cuando dije lo de las citas no creí que fuera a ser tan problemático- dijo un Shikamaru muy aburrido.

-Si pero si lo piensas bien fue mejor a pedir una cita directa y yo creo que se van a divertir mucho- dijo Chouji para tratar de liberar tensión.

-Pues en eso tienes razón, por que yo pidiéndole una cita a esa gritona ¡uf!-exclamo el dueño de la casa.

-Ay, no te hagas teme que la idea te pareció estupenda en cuanto la oíste- dijo Naruto.

-Hmp, cállate dobe- dijo el Uchiha fastidiado.

-Pues da igual porque lo hecho, hecho esta, pero ay de ti Uzumaki si le haces algo indebido a mi prima- dijo Neji con ojos intimidantes a Naruto a lo que el rubio solo comenzó a sudar como cerdo.

-Ya chicos, mejor agradezcan que tienes citas con unas chicas hermosas y pongamos los videojuegos porque comienzo a aburrirme- exclamo Kiba tirado en el suelo.

-Así es tienen mucha suerte, la llama de la juventud debería estar ardiendo en ustedes- dijo Rock Lee con un puño alzado y con cascaditas en los ojos.

Ese día todos durmieron con una inquietud grande pensando en que les esperaría el día siguiente pero sin duda todos soñaron cosas lindas y en sus rostros se podía ver una tenue sonrisa.

Al siguiente día las chicas se reunieron a desayunar en la casa de Ino ya que los chicos habían quedado de pasar temprano por ellas y ahi en la casa de Ino se arreglarían. Mientras que los chicos se reunirían con Neji ya que el les iba a facilitar el transporte.

_**Con los chicos.**_

-Neji, no habíamos dicho que todos iríamos en el mismo vehiculo- dijo Sasuke

-Pero pensé que seria mejor que todos tuviéramos privacidad y además las vamos a recoger a todas juntas pero de regreso hay que dejarlas a cada una en sus casas por eso decidí que eran mejor 4 vehículos con chofer para los que todavía están peques- dijo Neji para fastidiarlos.

-Me niego- gritaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo- Si van a ser 4 autos que todos lleven chofer para que sea parejo- continuo el Uchiha.

-Estoy de acuerdo- reconoció Naruto.

-Bien bien, pero dejen de llorar- respondió Neji- serán 4 autos y 4 chóferes, ¿contentos?

-Si- respondieron los otros.

_**Con las chicas**_

-Ay Ino, te ves genial- dijeron Sakura, Hinata y Tenten.

-Gracias, ya saben chavas, una que se sabe vestir- respondió la rubia con tono de reggetonera a lo que a las demás les provoco una gota estilo anime.

-Bien entonces solo falta el maquillaje y el peinado- dijo Tenten.

-Etto, yo opino que sea algo sencillo- sugirió Hinata.

-Si algo natural- apoyo Sakura.

-No hay problema, acá esta el maquillaje- dijo Ino y saco un estuche enorme en forma de estrella de color dorado.

-Que bonito, para algo tenias que servir cerda- dijo Sakura recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Mi buen gusto es una de mis tantas virtudes que comparto contigo, porque tu careces de ella frentona- respondió Ino de la misma manera, recalcando la ultima palabra.

-Bueno comencemos porque no queremos atrasarnos- dijo Tenten para evitar la batalla campal que se avecinaba.

Ya así los chicos y chicas se preparaban para poder pasar uno de sus mejores días juntos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**corto el chap pero creo que asi esta bien**

**ya saben reviews son bienvenidos**


	10. Hablándote

Lo se, soy horrible XD. como sea perdon por el retraso pero aqui les dejoo esto

naruto no me pertenece

Ino esta narrando.

* * *

Hablándote

_D__ing dong. _

-Ya están aquí- susurro Sakura, _bastante_ emocionada, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Su primera cita? Bueno, no es tan difícil de creer. Ja! Ino: 1 Frente: 0.

-Frente, ¿te quieres tranquilizar?, esto es una venganza de Shika, no es una cita real- cruel pero era la verdad, digo tenia que aclarárselo antes de que estuviera toda enamorada, aunque creo que ya es tarde para intervenir.

-Ino si es una cita real, ¿no Hinata?- comenzó Tenten, mientras yo con cara de derrotada me dirigía a abrir la puerta.

En que momento pasó esto, en serio, un momento estaba toda deprimida por mi ex y ahora estoy en camino a una cita cuádruple con un chico que al parecer me agrada, _mucho. _Suspire mentalmente, que situación mas enredada y lo peor, hasta me puse bonita –no que no lo estoy siempre- para esta no-cita con este chico que no me gusta solo me agrada _mucho,_ si Ino síguete diciendo eso hasta que te lo creas. -Ya, a ver esa sonrisa, estas a punto de abrirle la puerta a los invitados-, pfft, lo que sea.

_Ding__ dong, ding dong, dingdongdingdong_

En ese momento abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un cuarteto de chicos bien vestidos y de buena apariencia, ok muy buena.

-Naruto, deja ya el timbre, ya abrí- le dije con una sonrisa burlona, aunque el solo se me haya quedado viendo, bueno en realidad eran todos -¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo?-

-¡Ino!, te ves muy bonita- grito Naruto después de haber soltado al fin el timbre, los demás asintieron.

-¡Gracias! Bueno pasen chicos solo iré por mi bolso, además adentro están sus acompañantes- guiñe el ojo y hubo un tinte carmesí en las mejillas de los chicos, aunque Shikamaru lo tenia desde antes, huh interesante.

Ahora en verdad estaba contenta, ya me estaba divirtiendo y ni siquiera habíamos dejado la casa, tal vez esto no será tan malo como pensé. Al llegar a la sala todos comenzaron a platicar y a decir que bien se veían unos a los otros, la verdad no estábamos tan especiales, Tenten llevaba jeans con una blusa café de manga corta con estampado de flores rosas, Hinata usaba pantalones capri blancos con una blusa larga color lila, la cerda llevaba un vestido corto con leggins y yo decidí usar un sexy short negro con una blusa halter color morada que tenia estrellas color cielo y todas llevábamos el mismo estilo de zapatos, ballerinas. En cuanto a los chicos, todos llevaban jeans y camisas normales de diferentes colores con diferentes estampados, si, no quiero entrar en detalle con los chicos. En el maquillaje y peinado –de nosotras obviamente, porque si fueran los chicos eso seria muy gay- decidimos que mejor con delineador y brillo seria suficiente, pero la cerda insistió en ponerse rimel, no la culpo no tiene pestañas. Ja! Ino: 2 Frente: 0. Hoy me desperté con ganas de molestarla, no se si me entiendan.

-Ok, listos para irnos-

-Si, vamos Ino- dijo naruto abrazándome por los hombros y comenzando a marchar, y yo le seguí la corriente ¿Cómo evitarlo? Ya estábamos llegando a la puerta cuando una voz masculina y ronca – y muy sexy, al menos así me pareció- nos detuvo.

-Naruto abraza a tu pareja si? E Ino no le sigas la corriente es problemático- vaya, Shika estaba celoso?! Lo molestare.

-¿Qué, estas celoso Shika?, no te preocupes en el parque de diversiones no me separare de ti-

-Tsk, problemático, pues espero que sea cierto- dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa con la cual no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué hay cuatro autos?- pregunto Tenten cuando vio los cuatro autos negros estacionados en el frente.

-Porque cada una va a regresar a su casa- dijo Neji como un hecho, aunque estaba equivocado, íbamos a regresar a mi casa de nuevo para comentar la cita de la que acabábamos de regresar, eso es obvio no? Somos chicas. Duh.

-Mmm, de hecho no, vamos a regresar aquí- dijo Sakura

-Ah, pues muy tarde, ya hay cuatro coches que van a llevar a una pareja cada uno, así que andando- vaya ese chico sabe como arreglar su error y seguir viéndose genial, sin ofender pero Hina y Neji no se parecen mucho, digo Hinata es genial a su manera, pero su primo es genial a la manera de que te conseguí un club de fans. Lo se por experiencia.

-¿Qué sabes por experiencia cerda?- lo dije en voz alta?

-Nunca lo entenderías Frente, créeme- Ja! Ino:3 Frente:0, yo tambien puedo verme genial aún despues de cometer un error. Ino: 1 Neji:...1 ¿Qué? El chico es bueno.

Estaba caminado al auto, cuando me di cuenta, este auto significaba la privacidad que una pareja quiere en una cita, una maldita privacidad de 30 minutos de viaje. Agh! Esto va a ser…

-Incómodo- dije en tono cantarín y muy agudo, un hábito. Todos subieron a sus respectivo trasportes y partimos hacia la diversión! Al menos eso grito Naruto con la cabeza fuera de la ventana cuando arrancamos.

Aquí esta, la tension. La tension de no saber que decir, esa que puedes cortar con un cuchillo. Tengo que terminarla ya.

-Dime Shika ¿tienes hermanos?- aahh me abofeteé mentalmente, buena esa Ino.

-No, pero ya habíamos hablado de esto Ino, en clases-

-Si, es cierto- ¿otro tema? Rápido piensa… ah!- y ¿has tenido novias Shika?- bueno es mejor que nada.

-Si, pero ninguna ha dejado marca, y tu?-

-Mmm, ¿dejar marca? Si- eso fue difícil pero no dolió como creí que lo haria.

-¿Qué paso?- wow, Shikamaru interesado, eso es algo nuevo.

-Pues el termino la relación- lo cual es raro, siempre soy yo quien las termina- dijo que el buscaba perfección y que yo no era suficiente- ahora que lo pienso eso es gracioso, es decir, nadie es perfecto. Ja! Idiota Ino: 152 Mundo: 0. Este es otro marcador, no es el mismo que el que llevo con frente o Neji, no se preocupen; Este lleva existiendo desde el dia en que me di cuenta... el mundo esta contra mi! somo enemigos!.

-Pues es un idiota, es decir no creo que encuentre a nadie mas cercano a la perfección, _al menos en mis ojos así eres- _lo ultimo no lo escuche bien pero acaba de decir que soy casi perfecta, no que no lo sepa pero…- claro que no eres perfecta porque eres gritona, violenta, voluble, mandona- borren todo lo demás yo ya iba a decir "que lindo es Shika" pero lo arruino.

-Ow! Ya esta bien, perdón, pero ves a lo que me refiero me golpeas sin razón alguna- se quejo el muy niña, ni le pegue tan fuerte.

-¿Sin razón alguna? Acabas de decir muchas mentiras sobre mi y un golpe era lo que te merecías- ahora dije esto entre risas, ambos estábamos riendo de hecho.

-¿Mentiras? Dios como duermes en las noches, alguien que se aprovecha de los débiles no debería poder dormir- el también lo dijo entre risas, tal vez esto realmente va a resultar mejor de lo que pensaba.

**Continuara**

* * *

Corto, epro es mejor que nada

muchos gracias a los que han dejado review hasta ahora

**Asuka Uchiha, Steldark** (dude, ya vi lo que te hicieron los de los malos fics ¬ ¬ no se cansan), **ARY- sweete cat, QuimerAnime, , Mirtha-Bo, daniiixhinata.**

bye!


End file.
